


Bluefur's Path

by DesolationPoint



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolationPoint/pseuds/DesolationPoint
Summary: Bluefur decides to join RiverClan with Oakheart on that fateful night, unable to bear the heartbreak of losing her kits. Initially thinking the idea is okay, she soon learns that it may have brought an end to ThunderClan.(On Hiatus. Should be running by next year.)





	Bluefur's Path

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the path that Bluefur took, not the path itself. Which is why, after this chapter, most of the story is in the POV of an OC, Stormkit. I thought the story would be more impactful if seen from an outside source. I didn't want to use MIstyfoot, Stonefur, or Oakheart because they already have established personalities and arcs. I also feel like Mosskit had to die no matter what, or Bluefur wouldn't have a good enough consequence. That's not to say they won't have any chapters, because they all will, but it will mostly be in Stormkit's POV. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to do the best I can with RiverClan. There is only Crookedstar's Promise for allegiances (I don't own the book anymore, my cousin ruined it) so those current cats at the end of the book are up in the air. Into the Wild doesn't share anything other than Crookedstar and Oakheart, so that leaves Fire and Ice for the most up to date allegiances. And for cats like Heavystep, Shadepaw, etc. We don't know who their parents are, so I'll just be rolling with it. However, I will not be using the allegiances in Redtail's Debt. There are way too many contradictions (cats that should be dead. A.K.A Hailstar, Shellheart, and others.) I know I will get comments telling me to use it, so there's my answer. With that being said, I'll post the allegiances at the beginning of every chapter (as I always do,) so if I miss any cats, then please let me know.
> 
> Finally, there is no upload schedule.

{Prologue}

_"We're in different clans," she reminded him._

_"That's a problem," Oakheart admitted. "But you could join RiverClan, or...I could join ThunderClan. It's been done before."_

Back then, I would have never agreed to it. I was far too loyal to ThunderClan, and I could never take Oakheart away from his clan. He would make a great leader of RiverClan one day. But as time went on, that thought kept playing in my head.

_"Then you will leave yours and come to live with me in RiverClan?"_

He... We both wanted each other, and to raise our kits normally. It would never work out, though. Oakheart was destined to become RiverClan's new leader, and I... I have the destiny to save ThunderClan from Thistleclaw. ...All of it was on the word of Goosefeather.

Should I trust the cat that got my mother killed? Would raising my kits truly bring ThunderClan's downfall? ...There was no way that all of that could be caused by one cat. All of ThunderClan trusted Thistleclaw and Snowfur... Snowfur did love him. Even she couldn't deny that.

Whitestorm was a warrior now, my life raising him was over. With my kits, I wouldn't have to deal with the burden of Thisteclaw looming over my shoulder, but instead, I would suffer from the guilt of not allowing Oakheart to raise them with me, and live the rest of my life knowing I didn't fulfill StarClan's prophecy.

Goosefeather was so old and sick; he didn't even work anymore. Featherwhisker did almost everything for both the Clan and him. What if he was wrong?

_"My clan needs me."_

_"I need you too!" Oakheart meowed, his eyes narrowing._

My kits are here, but can I really allow them to be raised like this, by Thrushpelt instead of Oakheart?

_"They can have a father if you want."_

It was when Thistlclaw attacked him that morning and accused me of being disloyal that made me start to consider it. I don't think Sunstar believed me that day, he must think I wasn't defending ThunderClan's border's, but Oakheart wasn't doing anything wrong. Even _if_ Goosefeather had been right, I surely wouldn't be made the deputy after Tawnyspots died.

What was I going to do? Mistykit, Stonekit, Mosskit, and Stormkit need to know the truth. Thrushpelt is a loyal friend, and I hope he finds love after me, but I cannot let my kits be raised without their father.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Choice**

"We need to talk." Oakheart spun around, his gaze lighting up as he saw her.

Oakheart nodded and beckoned her to follow him through the bushes. She weaved her way through the reeds, trying her best to keep up with him until they rested behind some great oaks. He glanced around, making sure no one was around, then spoke in a hushed tone.

"I heard about our kits," he mewed, worry evident in his gaze. "Is everything okay? How are they?" Bluefur paused, unsure if she should've gotten straight to the point.

"They're wonderful," she purred. "There's four, three she-kits and a tom. I named them Mistykit, Stonekit, Mosskit, and Stormkit."

"Such wonderful names." Oakheart touched his nose to Bluefur's cheek before turning away with a sigh. "I wish I could see them."  _Err..._

Bluefur didn't know what to say; she wanted to tell him about her final decision, but she was still hesitant. He looked so heartbroken... Was there even a good way to tell him? This decision would change her life forever after all.

"You can," she whispered.  _Do I really have to give up my kits?_

"I can?" It was as if time itself stopped. The way Oakheart looked at her, the hopeful glint in his big yellow eyes. How could she possibly do this to him?

"Yes." It made Bluefur's heart shatter.  _Give up my kits and have them never know I was their mother, and possibly save ThunderClan, or do I go with them._  "Tomorrow night, at Sunningrocks."  _I'll never be part of ThunderClan again._ The decision would have to be made by then.

"What? Bluefur, are you...?"

"We'll-" She turned away from him and started walking back to the ThunderClan border. "We'll be there." Oakheart watched on in shock.

"I'll be there!" he called, but Bluefur didn't listen.

She ran towards the border, tears threatening to fall, as fast as she could.  _Oh, StarClan?! Why are you doing this to me?_ Was this her punishment for killing Snowfur?

"I'm sorry StarClan," she mumbled, slowing to a walk. "I'm sorry Snowfur, Moonflower, I hope you can forgive me, but I need my kits."  _I-I can't leave them._

Goosefeather has been wrong before, like when he sent Moonflower to her death. He probably has been wrong before then too, so maybe he was wrong about that prophecy.

_"Like fire, you will blaze through the forest."_

What does that even mean?  _How could I be fire?_ Bluefur shook her head and continued walking towards the camp entrance.  _All of ThunderClan trusts Thistleclaw. Maybe... Maybe I was wrong?_ She shuddered at the thought. She and Thistleclaw would never get along, but he may shape up by becoming a deputy.

"I have to do this." With a nod, she pushed herself through the entrance and headed towards the nursery.

* * *

"Wake up," Bluefur meowed, making sure to keep her voice low as to not wake up White-eye or her kits. "C'mon, wake up little ones."

"Is it dawn yet?" Stonekit yawned, pushing himself up from their nest.

"Not yet," she murmured. Bluefur watched over her kits, making sure each of them got up and stayed quiet. "So we have to be really quiet so we don't wake anyone up."

"Why?" Mistykit looked up at her Bluefur with concern. "Is something the matter?"

"Hush." Bluefur glanced at White-eye's nest, watching in dismay as Runningkit fidgeted in his sleep. He almost woke Mousekit too, but he swiftly went back to sleep. "We're going to play a game."

"A game?" Stormkit asked. The brown-furred kitten instantly looked intrigued and moved closer to the others. "Right now?" She nearly hesitated as she stared into her daughter's, innocent, green eyes.

"Yes," she wrapped her tail around her kits, "but we have to be very, very quiet."

"What kind of game?" Stonekit asked, pushing his way in front of the others.

"It's called secret escape." Bluefur smiled and made her eyes look bright, forcing herself to look excited.  _They'll never know ThunderClan._

"How do we play?" Mistykit whispered, jumping to her paws.

"It's like an adventure," Bluefur meowed, making her way towards the den's entrance. "ShadowClan has invaded our camp and we have to escape without being seen or heard." She watched as her kits, one by one, shuffled out of the nursery and into the snow-covered camp.

"Can't we play later?" Mosskit asked.

Bluefur shook her head and nudged her forwards. "This is a special game for only us. We have to play it right now." Mosskit frowned, but she didn't question her anymore. "We have to beat the game first, and to win the game, we have to meet our clanmates at Sunningrocks."

"S-Sunningrocks?" Stormkit gasped. "We're leaving camp?"

"But we're too little." Mistykit meowed with narrowed eyes.

"We'll be okay." She led then towards the dirtplace tunnel, encouraging them to keep moving through the snow.

"It's so big out here." Bluefur watched as Stonekit began playing the falling snow.

"I know little one." She ushered them on, remembering when Sunstar had taken her out as a kit. It had been the biggest adventure of her life, even more than going to the Moonstone. Back then, she wouldn't have ever believed scrambling up and down the ravine would be so simple and easy. ...It made her heart hurt. She would miss it so much, and her kits would never be able to remember it. "I'll have to carry you up here, then you can see the whole forest."

"There's more?" Mistykit squeaked. Immediately, Bluefur pricked her ears. Sunstar had warriors stand guard every now and again since leaf-bare had gotten worse, and tonight, Stormtail was keeping guard.  _Oh!_ What if her father found them out in the open? What would happen then?

Bluefur glanced around in a slight panic. She had heard stories of Mapleshade, a queen who had kits with a RiverClan tom. Oakstar, the leader at the time, had exiled both her and her kits for treason. While she didn't know the details, she knew that none of them had survived.  _Would Sunstar do that to me?_

"Are ShadowClan warriors coming for us?" Stonekit mewed, pulling her from her thoughts. "In the game, I mean."

"They might be," Bluefur whispered, glancing around the area. "So we have to be extra quiet." With that being said, Bluefur began taking the kits up the ravine.

...

"I could have done it myself!" Stonekit complained.

"I'm sure you could," she purred, nuzzling his head. "But we have to hurry. Follow me, I'll carry you, Mosskit."

Mosskit was lagging behind the rest of them, Stormkit was too, but Mosskit was finding it really hard to continue on. She  _was_ the smallest of the litter, so it was only natural for her to be tired. (Not that it made things any better.) Mistykit and Stonekit were starting to get tired too, they would have to rest soon.

"Can we go home now?" Mistykit asked. Bluefur placed Mosskit down then turned to the other kits. They were halfway there, they would have to keep going.

"We have to keep going, little ones. We can stop and rest farther ahead."

Mistykit scowled and sat beside Mosskit. "I'm cold! I don't want to play this game anymore!" she wailed.

"No silly," Stonekit meowed, nudging her to her paws. "We have to win first."  _Oh, Stonekit._

"That's right. We're almost there, then I'll find us a place to rest. Aren't you excited to beat ShadowClan?" Mistykit reluctantly nodded. "Alright, come on." She nudged them forwards, making sure to pick Mosskit back up.

The weather turned worse once Sunningrocks came into Bluefur's view. The heavy snow turned into a blizzard, causing Bluefur to become increasingly worried about her kit's health.  _I should have waited for another day!_

Bluefur, with Mosskit still dangling from her jaws, began digging a small den beneath a fern plant. It wasn't very big, just barely leaving enough room for her and her kits, and bits of snow fell from the roof. She placed Mosskit in and beckoned her kits to go in.

"We'll rest here, for now, you can eat too." After her kits tumbled inside, Bluefur curled around them, leaving her back exposed to the harsh elements, as there was not enough room in the den.

"Can we go home yet?" Mosskit whimpered. Bluefur rested her head on her paws.

"You can sleep here for a little while." Mosskit nodded with a yawn and nestled in-between Mistykit and Stormkit.

"Are we there yet, Bluefur?" Mistykit asked.

"Yes, dear." She wrapped her tail around her kits to pull them closer together. She couldn't wait until Oakheart came.

"It's been a fun adventure. Did we win?" Stonekit yawned with a bit of milk dribbling down his muzzle.

"We did, little one, we did. Those ShadowClan warriors didn't even know where we went."

"I can't wait to tell Runningkit and Mousekit," Stormkit yawned, drifting off to sleep.  _I wish you could tell them._

Bluefur began lapping their pelts in hopes to warm them up. Their pelts were so cold, they were lucky to make it here in one piece.  _What am I doing?_ She closed her eyes tight and sighed. It was too late to turn back now, the kits wouldn't be able to make it home now.

 _What will my clanmates think?_ In truth, she didn't tell anyone she was leaving. She just wanted to hurry up and get it over with. Would they even miss her? Or, would they be too angry with her?  _What about Snowfur and Moonflower?_ They were most likely angry with her, especially Snowfur.

 **_"Bluefur."_ ** _Hmm?_

Bluefur looked around the den for the sound, but there was no cat around.  _Oakheart?_ Had he arrived already?  _ **"Bluefur."**_

"Who's there?" She pricked her ears and looked around again.  _That's odd._ The voice was close to her, but it didn't come from behind her.  _It sounds like it's coming from Moss..._ "Mosskit?"

The grey and white kit weren't moving. "Mosskit?" She began lapping her pelt, but she wouldn't get up. Bluefur stared at her for what felt like forever, waiting for the puff of frozen air to escape her muzzle or the rise and fall of her chest. ...She remained still.

"Mosskit, please get up," she pleaded. "There's warmth and safety just on the other side of the river." Despite her begging, she wouldn't wake up. "You have to meet your father. He's going to be here any second." _**"Bluefur."**_

Snowfur's sent slowly filled the den, making Bluefur's whiskers twitch. She knew why she was there, but she couldn't allow it to happen. She just couldn't! "Go away!"

 ** _"Let her go, Bluefur."_**  Bluefur could practically feel her presence beside her, it was almost as if she were still alive.  ** _"I'll look after her."_**

"No! Don't take her, please!"

It went silent after Bluefur yelled, and for a moment, she thought this was all a dream. She thought she would wake up in her nest, back in ThunderClan. ...But as a draft of freezing air and snow brushed against her pelt, she knew it was all in vain.  ** _"She's already gone. There's nothing you can do."_**

"No..." There had to be something she could do. "She'll be fine!"

She stared at the kit, who was now in between her paws, praying for her to move. "I'm here, Mosskit."  _She's not supposed to die!_ _ **"It was her time, Bluefur."**_

"No!" she cried.  _I did this!_ ** _"Let her go. I will take care of her now."_**  Snowfur's scent faded from the den as Bluefur lat out another wail.

"Bluefur?"  _Huh?_

Oakheart nudged her back with his cold, wet, nose, sending warm fish smelling breath into the den. Effectively waking Stonekit up.

"Yuk! What is that smell? Bluefur, make that nasty smell go away!" The tiny kit pressed his muzzle into Mistykit's side.

"Nothing, little one. Don't be rude" She glared at Oakheart. "Get back out there!" she hissed. "I'll bring them to you!"

Oakheart reeled back with astonishment. "B-but I could carry one of them."

"I haven't told them who you are yet!" He took a few steps back due to her harsh tone. "Now, go back!"

"Bluefur?" She turned towards Mistykit, who had woken from her outburst. She looked so tired, but she couldn't stop now.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we have to keep moving." Much to their protest, Bluefur forced her kits to get up but paused when she reached Stormkit. "Stormkit?" Despite the kit's thick coat, she was so, so cold, and she took deep long breaths.  _Will they take her too?!_  "We have to hurry!"

"Is ShadowClan coming?" Mistykit asked. Stonekit shook his head with a whine.

"But you said we won!"

"We did." She shifted, making room for them to leave. "We did win, but we're going to meet your father."

"Do you mean Thrushpelt? That's who Runningkit said Whiteeye said was our father." _I..._

"No, your real father. His name is Oakheart, from RiverClan."

"RiverClan?" he repeated.

"But,"  _Thank StarClan!_  "I want Thrushpelt to be our dad." Bluefur let out a sigh when Stormkit's soft mew caught her attention.

"Hurry up." She pushed them out into the snow, pausing only look at Mosskit. "I'll be right there!"

She dug a small hole and placed the frail body inside.  _I'm so sorry, Mosskit. You shouldn't have died._ She wanted to stay with her forever, but she was reminded of her three surviving kits. Determination pierced her pelt as she covered her daughter with snow. "I'll save them," she whispered.

As soon as she stepped into the snow, she dug at the fern until it collapsed, completely filling the den with snow.  _Snowfur will watch over you now._

"Where's Mosskit?" Mistykit asked.

Bluefur ignored her and pushed the she-kit towards the rocks. "What's going on!"

"But I thought we were ThunderClan!" She grabbed Stormkit and shoved Stonekit forward. They couldn't waste any more time now, Stormkit would die soon.

"Ow!" Stonekit wailed, crashing into a nearby stone. "This ground is hard!"

Bluefur sighed in relief. They had finally made it to the edge of the rocks. She nearly gave up, but everything was going to be okay.

"We just have to wait," she meowed, making sure to keep her voice firm and calm. "He'll be here any-"

"Are they alright?"

Bluefur was interrupted as Oakheart trotted forward, snow crunching beneath his pads. "I couldn't wait any... Is that them?" He let out a small gasp as he gazed at her kits.

"This Mistykit, that one's Stormkit, and-"

"Who are you?" Stonekit pushed his way to the front and let out a small growl.

"And that's Stonekit," she purred.

Oakheart laughed and pressed himself into her side. "They're wonderful, but... But aren't there four of them?"

If there had been any peace, it was gone.  _How am I supposed to tell him that she died?_ "Is... Did she d-"

"We'll talk later!" She bellowed, causing her surviving kits to jump. "We need to get them to warmth!" Oakheart's eyes lit up.

"We? Y-you mean you're coming with us?"

Even though she decided earlier that she was joining them, hearing it said out lout felt strange and scary to her. "Bluefur, you don't have to. I can-"

"No." She closed her eyes tight and let out a shaky breath. "I've made up my mind. I  _have_  to go with you!"  _Mosskit..._

"Of course she would," Mistykit huffed, "Bluefur would never leave us!"

"T-to R-RiverClan?" Stormkit's mew was almost silent. If she hadn't been right beside her, then Bluefur didn't think she'd even hear her.

"Yes, dear. We'll be safe and warm soon." She signaled Oakheart to come closer. "You'll have to carry Mistykit."

"What you mean?" Stonekit asked. "Where's he taking Mistykit?!"

He went running after Oakheart, but Bluefur held him back. She wanted to say something, anything, to make the pain go away, but she couldn't. There was no way she could stop now, and she didn't want to lose her kits. _I hope you're wrong Goosefeather._

"We're going to RiverClan."


End file.
